


Precocious

by lynndyre, threewalls



Series: Shadowverse [1]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Imaginary Friend, Mother-Son Relationship, Shadow!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-24
Updated: 2007-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renet asked for SDV!Watari in 1964 (ie age 10/11).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precocious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistressrenet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mistressrenet).



"I got 'x' equals seven. What about you?"

"Taka? Who--?" His mother regarded the two chairs behind his desk, two open notebooks and the freshly-sharpened pencil that wasn't in Watari's own hand. She sighed.

"Now you have an imaginary--?"

"Colleague." Watari thought of the men in his comic books, made powerful by science. "He's invisible."

"Naturally." Like he was six or stupid.

"Don't you have a *date*, mother?"

Blanching beneath her powder, she left. The front door clicked shut.

Watari kicked out at the other chair; it fell over. An imaginary friend had seemed better than talking to himself, again.


End file.
